Eddie in Zombieland
by Bad ass boots
Summary: Based on Alice in Zombieland. Eddie Sweet, after surviving a tragic accident wakes up facing a new world, seeing monsters, sharing visions with a girl he feels attracted too in an unexplainable way. Peddie, Jamber, Amfie, Walfie, Keddie, Jeroy, Trudy/Jasper, Vera/Victor Benji/Patricia , And more! AU, Please read
1. Down the Zombie Hole

**What's up Wasabi**

**AN- so I just finished 'Alice in Zombieland by Gina Showalter' and I thought that it would make such a good idea to base a HOA fanfic off of. So I don't own HOA and here is...**

**Eddie in Zombieland**

* * *

Eddie's POV

I sat on the grass, picking at the pieces while my twin sister, Nina, begged me to go talk to my Mom.

"Please Eddie Mom listens to you, and she would talk to dad and then we could finally go to one of my ballet recitals. Please please pleeeeeaaassssse." Nina begged.

"Nina come on you know the rules, no going out after dark, and we would be out. After dark." Nina stared into my eyes and gave me the puppy dog look. "Fine, but don't get your hopes up, Dad's getting stricter about the dark rule."

Ah the dark rule, no going out after dark or the monsters will eat you. This sounds more like something you'd tell a bunch of preschoolers, but nope it was my father. Telling 17 year olds, and his 30 somethin wife. Dad said he could see these monsters, and that they would eat us with no care. Really, I think he's just crazy.

"Mom, hey." I started. Noticing the sandwiches on the table I grabbed one and hid another behind my back.

"Eddie, it's time for lunch you can- Oh you already have a sandwich." My mom said, totally unaware of what I would ask. What I would ask that would change everything.

"Hey Mom I was thinking you forgot, again that it's Nina and me's birthday." My mom started surprised, then sad, finally confused.

"What, your birthdays not until Saturday." My Mom said, doing this twitchy thing with her eye that she does when she gets confused.

"It is Saturday Mom."

"Oh Eddie I'm so sorry, I've been working double shifts, and your father hates sure I do them in the early hours, I've been so busy I forgot. Oh is Nina upset?" My Mom rummaged through the doors looking for a box of cake mix in our kitchen, she gave up after realizing I didn't want cake.

Well, I always want cake, maybe I should say, wanting cake wasn't what I came in for.

"Mom, Nina really wants to preform in her dance recital. Tonight. Please, please, convince dad we should. She'll be heartbroken if we can't. Please." I begged so hard I thought my knees would break.

"Eric isn't exactly open to going out, so don't get your hopes up, he'll just say no. But I'll ask anyway. Happy Birthday Eddie tell Nina to come in and I guess I'll try to talk to your dad." My Mom was barely out the kitchen by the time I raced to Nina still out in the yard.

"Please tell me it's a yes." Nina said, her eyes full of hope.

"Moms gonna try." I tried not to sound to happy, our chances of getting out tonight were slim, why I have never been out of this house I when its dark. At sundown Nina and I have to be in our rooms, windows shut, and doors locked. Then Dad patrols through the halls. One time I woke up in the middle of the night, and saw my Dad looking out the window, and a gun in one hand knife in the other.

The fact that Nina and I had never been to a party, or on a date (because people meeting our Dad would be torture) made us social outcasts, but we had each other.

"Hey look at that cloud." I said, pointing at one shaped like an eye. I think it's called the eye of Hiro, or something. We learned about it in school. I think.

"Cool?" Nina asked, wondering why I cared about a cloud, when I picked her up, bridal style. Even though we're twins, I'm really strong, and Nina's really light.

"Put me down." Nina squealed through her laughter. I laughed along to, all the way into our house where Mom and Dad were having lunch.

"Nina, Eddie, we have decided to go to the recital tonight." My mom said.

"Yes!" Nina exclaimed, jumping out from my hold on her and running over to hug my equally excited Mom.

Dad on the other hand looked scared as could be. And Eric Sweet, was hardly this scared looking. His face was drained of color, his eyes bulging slightly, and he seemed stiffer, as if on guard, ready to take down his imaginary "monsters" all though his un-manly teal bathrobe and flannel pajamas didn't make him look very intimidating.

He looked that way on the way to the recital, during it, and as we got in the car to get home.

"Drive home fast, and go the long way past the construction sight. If we go past the graveyard the monsters will get us." My dad said to my mom as she started to drive.

"how was I." Nina asked, or rather stated, already knowing the answer.

"Awful, you killed my eyes." I joked.

"Edison Sweet, you stop joking." Nina punched my arm jokingly.

"You were great. Amazing, and I know you were the best in that stage." I said

"Honey go faster, and take a right here." My dad said.

"It will take all night to drive through the construction sight. We'll drive real fast past the graveyard. It will take less than a minute." My mom said, as we slowly passed the graveyard.

"Go back the, the monsters, they're here." Dad started grabbing the steering wheel.

Suddenly the car started spinning and it fell and crashed.

Mom's face was torn to ribbons, blood was all over her, Nina was scratched and bruised and dead looking. I wanted to save her. Dad was ejected from the car, when suddenly I saw them.

Dirty, men. Torn clothes, sunken pale faces. Walking in slow movements, they tore in to my father, then came out moments later turning him black and gross. They did the same to my mother. Slowly I crawled out of the wreck and limped as fast and far as I could. The world seemed to get heavy.

Nina, no I forgot Nina, I tried to turn back but my world turned black.

* * *

**Oh my god, I just killed off Mr. Sweet and Nina. Well please review, and if you've read the book I'd love to hear of you have and if you ship Cole/Alice or Justin/Alice. I totally love Cole. So please please please review, and if you've read the book or looked up what happens on some website, I will be changing many things, so it will be totally different at some parts.**

**Goodbye guacamole **


	2. Happy Fourth of July

**AN- have a happy Fourth of July. I'm going on vacation, so I might not update soon, but I'll try for sometime in the near future.**


	3. The pool of blood and tears

**AN- I'm back! So quickly I wanna give a shout out to Trisforce, who totally ships Cole/Alice, and yes Patricia will be Cole.**

* * *

Eddie's POV

_Beep Beep Beep_

Slowly, I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, but it slowly readjusted itself. I looked around, I was in an unfamiliar room, but I realized it was a hospital room if I ever saw one.

"Edison, I see you are awake. You've been asleep for about two days now. How are you feeling?" The stupid Doctor asked. His name tag said R. Frobisher, well R. Frobisher, is an idiot. I feel like shit, I've just been in a car crash, and my family's dead. So of course I just feel perfectly peachy. Yeah, try and spot my sarcasm.

"Uhhh." I groaned, to tired to talk, and I guess it's easier to dodge questions when people think your tired and in pain.

"I'm sorry Edison, you were in an accident. Your father and mother were killed. So was your -" I couldn't listen to him anymore. I was hoping this was just a bad dream. That I would wake up, and I would be fine.

The day past, nurses and doctors filled the room with meaningless 'I'm sorry' and 'It'll be okay'

About an hour past since the doctors had all finally left when someone else came in.

It wasn't a doctor, thank god, but a teenage girl.

She appeared my age, and was blonde. Her hair was long and blonde, she was sort of hot, and was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt, and a pair of white short shorts. I found her outfit weather odd, because it was like the end of August.

"Hi." The mysterious girl waved, she seemed way to perky for a she was looking for the mall, or somewhere not here. "My Mom said you look like someone who needed a visit, and according to some sheet a doctor dropped, your my age."

"Okay, um well, hi?" I meant to sound cooler, or at least more confident that I can speak, but its hard to talk after barely doing anything but nodding for like three days.

"Oh, I'm Amber. I have a good feeling about you." This girl, Amber, started walking around my room, and bed, counting off on her fingers, "You seem perfect for my Fab Four, seeing as I need one more person in it. Now First question to get in. This is so bad, so I was dating this guy, and he totally was always sneaking around behind my back. Now one night I call him, and he like calls me by the wrong name. Agree or disagree." She stood their trapping her foot.

hesitantly I said "Agree?" This probably was the right answer since she hugged me, which was very painful since I cracked 3 ribs.

Don't worry two of them are dudes. Oh, does that make me sound slutty? Well I'm not, I can't be, seeing as this year I will dominate Frobisher High, and you look like the kind of person who could do it to. Oh yeah, I saw your going to Frobie, that's what my fab calls our school, I'll give you the Amber Millington Super Tour. I'll show people, places to go, places to go to get high if your that kind of guy, and well everything. Whoops I have to go, here's my number, text me and I'll tell you where to meet me on the first day."

Instead of a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it. I got like card stock with a phone number in like calligraphy. This girl is really weird. "Amber Millington" I said quietly testing her name on my lips.

Aunt Trudy, and Uncle Jasper came into my room. Trudy was holding a bouquet of flowers, but they seemed a little broken, as if she had been holding them to hard. Trudy has always been a worrier. Uncle Jasper on the other hand I hardly know much about. He says I look to much my Dad, the one who took their precious daughter from them. Trudy seems to like me as much as she liked, her. Trudy helped me change my clothes, since my ribcage was still hurt.

She tried to help me choose what I want to bring to there house, but I take my clothes from my closet before seeing those pictures. Pictures of, um, us.

"Ed, you ready we gotta go. Arrangements for the funeral need to be made." Jasper said, "Sorry, about your loss, and if you don't want to reall about it we don't have to."

So all we long I barely said or did anything, normal people have tons of fun the last week of summer, I stayed in the small house. 'A skeleton, lifeless and so sad' as Trudy described me in the phone one day when she thought I wasn't around.

Of course on the last day of summer, the funeral happened. My father hated graveyards, and he was buried in the same one he practically died at. There were three caskets, the largest my fathers, then my Mothers slightly smaller.

Then the smallest one. I heard bits and pieces of conversations, awful ones to hear.

"...great girl, so smart and..."

"... She was going places, places great for her."

"She was a dreamer, and her dreams would have come true."

I had to face it. My sister is dead. My sister is no longer alive. Nina died in that car crash. Nina is gone, my twin, the one who new everything about me is gone and will never come back. I'll never see her again, I'll never see her smiling face, her glimmering eyes, her long wavy hair.

I started to sob, to run, I just couldn't handle it. As I around, trying not to cause a scene. I ended up in front of a tree.

A tree that had a branch.

A branch that held my sister

My dead sister.

"Nina"


End file.
